The present inventive concept herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a metal contact and a method of forming the semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices can be manufactured to very small sizes, can perform multiple functions and have relatively low manufacturing cost. As a result, semiconductor devices have become an extremely important element in the electronics industry. There are various types of semiconductor devices, such as memory devices which store logic data, logic devices which perform logical operations, and other such devices.
As logic devices are made smaller, i.e., miniaturized, demand for high integration is increasing. High integration of logic devices has many limitations and causes many limiting effects in the logic devices.